


Prompts, Prompts, Prompts

by y02mustang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, SuperCorp, prompts, this is gonna be very random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Random supercorp prompts





	1. Blonde Gold Digger

**Author's Note:**

> I've been quick-writing random Supercorp prompts from tumblr in a way I don't usually, so I have no promises that this will become A Thing, but I wanted to put them on AO3, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara Danvers is usually known as a Blonde gold digger for being engaged to Lena Luthor by the press, Lena gets scary if someone say that in front of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete prompt: Kara Danvers is usually known as a Blonde gold digger for being engaged to Lena Luthor by the press, Lena gets scary if someone say that in front of her - Anonymous [as sent to [sangoundercover](http://sangoundercover.tumblr.com/post/176845605017/kara-danvers-is-usually-known-as-a-blonde-gold)]
> 
> Sango: you don’t just talk shit about lena luthors wife

Kara hears it each time. Of course she does, she hears almost everything.

**Gold digger.**

She’d asked Alex about it when she’d heard the whisper for the fourth time, realizing it was clearly directed at her, even though she wasn’t necessarily intended to hear it.

_Alex frowned. “People suck.”_

_Kara raised an eyebrow, still waiting on an explanation._

_Her sister sighed. “It means they think you’re only married to Lena because she’s rich.”_

_“Oh.” Her face must have fallen more than she meant, her control slipping, because Alex immediately pulled her into a hug._

_“It says more about them than you,” she insisted. “They don’t even know you, much less anything about how much you love Lena.”_

_They hadn’t talked about it since and Kara didn’t mention it to Lena. Once, Lena walked in on Kara having a conversation with Snapper, over speakerphone as she jotted down notes, and he’d been in the middle of snarling an insult at her reporting skills when Lena interrupted with several pieces of her mind and a stern reminder to treat his employees more kindly._

_Kara fell in love with her more in that moment._

But there’s nothing she can do about the random comments from strangers, so Kara keeps those to herself.

The comments are getting louder, the people bolder since she doesn’t react, and when it’s been going on for almost six months, it finally happens.

“Blonde gold digger,” the man sneers, loud enough for Kara to hear easily, leaving no doubt as to his target.

Kara is content to mostly ignore it and keep walking, but she pauses when she notices Lena has stopped in place.

The woman’s head snaps to take in the man who issued the insult. “Excuse me?”

“Honey,” Kara tries, “it’s okay.”

“It most certainly is not,” she replies.

The man swallows under her gaze but tries to show some courage. “Just sayin’ the truth.”

“You think you know anything about my wife?” She smiles slowly, predatory, and he wilts. “You’re hurling insults based on something that is impossible for you to know, especially on sight when you pass in the street. But you want some truth? Let me tell you what I see.”

She rakes her eyes down and back up, making her assessment quickly.

“Love,” Kara says quietly, but Lena forges on.

“It’s two-thirty on a Thursday, you’ve got a two-day beard, and you exited the bar three doors down, so I’m betting you’re unemployed. You reek of smoke and alcohol. Combine that with the tan line on your ring finger and it seems, unsurprisingly, you’ve driven your wife away.” She meets his eyes, staring him down. “You’re the cause of your own disappointment, your own despair. Manage your life. Don’t take your failures out on random strangers.”

He reddens, embarrassed, and tries to step away but she takes one step closer.

“Apologize.”

He licks his lips. “Sorry.”

It’s barely audible.

Kara opens her mouth to respond anyway, just to save the man a few seconds, but Lena tilts her head.

“Apologize. Properly.”

He clenches his fists. “I’m sorry,” he says more loudly, clearing his throat. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“And you’ll think before you insult another stranger, won’t you?”

“Yeah. Yes.”

She moves back and he scurries away.

Kara sighs gently, putting her hand on her wife’s lower back. “You didn’t have to do that. I know they don’t really mean it.”

Lena arches an eyebrow. “They? This isn’t the first time you’ve been called that?”

Kara shrugs. “I hear even when people try to speak under their breath,” she reminds her. “I can’t hold them to that.”

Lena disagrees. “You tell me next time,” she requests, tugging Kara’s hand up to place a long kiss to her knuckles. “You don’t deserve any of that. It’s my job to protect you.”

Kara smiles, her tension at the event fading. “You’re the protector in the family, huh?”

“Of your reputation? I sure am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can also be found on [this](http://y02mustang.tumblr.com/post/176863058989/kara-danvers-is-usually-known-as-a-blonde-gold) post.


	2. Doing Each Other's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena sees Supergirl with Kara’s hair style. Kara thinks she’s been had, but Lena just thinks Kara did Supergirl’s hair and is jealous

There’s no reason she should have been scrambling. They had an appointment, after all. Lena requested Supergirl’s presence to prepare for a planned joint event at the Children’s Hospital scheduled for the following weekend.

Kara had been nervously trying on outfits, speeding in and out of a variety of dresses and blouses and slacks, when Alex entered the apartment.

She stopped in mid-stride, bag full of three gallons of ice cream hanging from her hand. They were supposed to binge a few episodes of Nailed It later that night and it was Alex’s turn to bring the snacks. “What are you still doing here?” Alex glanced at her watch. “Weren’t you supposed to meet Lena five minutes ago?”

“I’m late?!” Kara tapped on her phone display and cursed a few choice words in Kryptonian.

“And, uh, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t _Supergirl_ supposed to be meeting Lena?”

Kara paused in the middle of her dash to the window, cursed again, and changed into her suit, taking off into the skies before Alex could say anything else.

*****

The familiar sound of boots landing on her balcony drew Lena’s attention. Obviously, the visitor had to be Supergirl, no one else could appear on the seventeenth floor so easily, and she’d known she was coming; in fact, the hero was slightly late.

Despite all of these things, Lena found herself feeling a little… nervous? Excited? She chalked it up to general awe of the superhero - though they’d been perhaps developing a friendship, slowly, she couldn’t help being impressed - until she stood and got a good look at the woman.

She wore the red-and-blue suit, similar to the one that had become so iconic on her cousin, though Lena secretly thought it looked much better on Supergirl, both the cape and the “S”. It was her hair that was throwing Lena off at the moment. She knew Supergirl - had seen her in person and on TV numerous times - and the blonde hair was always down, slightly curly, mussed if she’d been in a fight or perhaps had a rushed flight, but it rested down her back and across her shoulders. It was shiny and healthy and incredibly soft, she imagined, though she’d never touched it herself.

“Ms. Luthor,” she began, hands spread wide, “I apologize for being late. I got caught up and - well, I’m sorry.”

Not that she’d get a chance to run her fingers through those golden locks today; as if she ever really had a chance, but she ignored that thought. The hero had chosen to wear her hair pulled back into a high bun, swept away from her face. It seemed to amplify the blue of her eyes and her strong cheekbones.

“Ms. Luthor?” Supergirl ventured, beginning to suspect that Lena was truly upset with her tardiness.

In fact, the more Lena looked at her, the more it seemed familiar. “Kara Danvers.”

Supergirl paled noticeably and swallowed. “What, I don’t, what do you -“

“Your hair,” Lena clarified, and her tone became indecipherable. “Kara Danvers styles her hair that way.”

“Oh. Yes. She, uh, helped me with it today,” she stammered.

Lena’s eyebrow arched. “First coffee late at night, now she’s doing your hair before an evening meeting?” Green eyes began to throw sparks but Kara didn’t understand. “You two are certainly spending a lot of time together.”

“Not really,” Kara tried to counter, “just, sometimes, she interviews me, you know.”

“Hm.” Lena’s mind drifted back over the number of articles she’d read by Kara regarding the caped hero. “That’s right. So coffee, hairstyling, and seven different interviews.” She shook her head at her own silly thoughts, acknowledging the swirl of emotions that went with them.

First up was hurt. Which didn’t even make sense, because it wasn’t as though she and Kara had ever dated, so she hadn’t really lost anything… but, tell that to her heart. “Well. As long as you make her happy.”

It was the closest to bug-eyed Lena had ever seen anyone, much less a Kryptonian. “ _What?!_ ”

Doubt started to creep in. “You… you aren’t dating Kara Danvers?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

Oh. There was the anger. “What do you mean, absolutely not?” Lena stepped into Supergirl’s space, the hero trying to shift back but running into the closed balcony door and only just stopping herself from shattering it. “You don’t think Kara is good enough for you? Kara Danvers is the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful soul I’ve ever met, and maybe you don’t deserve her, how about that?”

Supergirl had her hands up in surrender, a faint blush to her cheeks and Lena tried to rein in her outburst. “Ms. Luthor, I meant no disrespect, I promise. I think… I think that maybe I’m not the one in this room with feelings for Ms. Danvers.” She twitched at talking about herself in the third person, but it couldn’t be helped.

Lena stared at her. “Not a word,” she whispered fiercely, nearly a growl. “You don’t breathe one word of this to her.”

“I won’t,” she promised, “but you should tell her. I shouldn’t say this, I guess, but um, she talks about you. A lot.” She cleared her throat, trying to get a grip on the conversation and on the ridiculous grin that threatened to burst forth. “Even when I was getting rea - I mean, when she was doing my hair. You should tell her.”

Lena eyed her carefully. She was skeptical.

Kara smiled gently, accepting the quiet stare. “So, let’s get everything sorted for the children’s hospital, and then maybe you can call Kara after we’re done?”

Lena nodded. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can also be found in [this](http://y02mustang.tumblr.com/post/176975779474/lena-sees-supergirl-with-karas-hair-style-kara) post.


End file.
